Judging a Book by the Cover
by SparkyStarZ-13
Summary: The love of her life says the words she has always wanted to hear. So what is she doing married to Kenny? *Pearlshipping


Judging a Book by the Cover

SparkyStarZ-13 (SsZ-13)

AN: This fic was inspired by 'Sk8er Boi'. Thank-you n_n

"Sigh…" She sat at home. Lying on her plain modern sofa, staring up at the white ceiling, zoning out into her past. Once again her and her husband, Kenny, were fighting. About how he needs more space, about how he has a life too, about how he needs more time to himself, him, him, and him. She was sick of it. The same thing everyday. Wake up, realise he isn't in bed, see the note on the table that he has gone out with his mates, watch the walls until he comes home, he comes back and leaves again to a night club. All she wanted was a little more of his time. All she wanted was things to go back to the way he promised. He used to stay at home with her, or go out all day with her, constantly reminding her about her beauty. She loved him, and he loved her. But like how a child grows out of a toy, he got bored of her. Now he spends his time drinking with his friends, and Dawn has her suspicions that she's not his only girl. But who knows what he dose with his life now. She certainly doesn't. What happened to the heart he gave her on their wedding day? The promises he made? The commitments he accepted? She never had a doubt in her mind that they would be the perfect couple. But she was wrong.

She thought about it, a lot. Did she really love him for him? She never really felt the spark she so desperately desired. Like the spark she read in romance novels and studied on TV. When she thought about it, she only really pretended to like him because in her friend's eyes it seemed right. But what could she do? It just… happened. They went on a date, shared a kiss, and then somehow they were a couple. They had always been childhood friends, and deep down she knew he had a _thing_ for her. It was kind of obvious.

She inhaled and let out a loud sigh, watching the rainy activity outside. As if her thoughts weren't depressing enough. She looked around. She should be happy. She has everything she could dream of. Fancy high-class furniture, money, high tech things, a modern expensive house, and jewellery. Almost everything she could dream of.

When she really thought about it, her heart still belonged to somebody else. By the name of…

"Ash…" she sighed.

_"I…" he started, changing into a crimson buffoon. "I-I…" he breathed in slowly. "Dawn, I-I… love you." He said confident that she felt the same._

_"Ash…" she said excitedly, only to turn and sigh confused at what she should do next. She confessed to her friends that she was utterly in love with him. His courage, bravery, daringness, his eyes, hair, everything! But her friends didn't like the fact one bit. He just didn't seem like her type. She was an independent, young, beautiful girl, with real potential. He was a dense, careless, unattractive boy. Well… in their eyes. Her brothers weren't so happy about the idea either. Although they were thinking about her welfare, they forgot her needs. They expressed that he would never be able to give her the high-class things she deserved…_

_"Dawn?" He said a little worried when she didn't give him an answer._

_"Ash… We can't… be together," she looked down, depressed. She felt her heart clench at her reply. She always dreamed he'd say those words to her, but when the time finally came she did the unthinkable. "I'm sorry…"_

"Ash…" she sighed. Their relationship became really awkward after that. She'd never seen him so depressed. He tried to make it look like he wasn't affected and understood, but he failed. She loved him too much not to notice his pain. The same pain she felt too. The only resolution she could think of was to leave. So she did. Then Kenny came along with a bright heart, what could she do? He seemed so mesmerized by her; obviously it was undeniable that he had lost interest in her. She knew Ash would love her forever. That he'd always be there for her. Forever and always. So what was she doing here?

She sighed again. How much longer would she go through with this? She didn't love Kenny. What was she thinking? She mentally shouted at herself, making the biggest mistake of her life seemed so hard to deal with. She looked out the window again; watching droplets of rain hit the window and slide down the screen. Just like she couldn't control the rain, she couldn't control her life.

'Crack!' great… as if THIS wasn't depressing enough, now lightning…

'Knock Knock!' her ears perked up as she heard a hand smash on the front door. She took a quick glance at the clock. It was only 9:00pm; Kenny wouldn't be back until at least 1am at the minimum.

She slopped off the couch and hurried to the door. Had Kenny come to his senses? Had he regained his love for her? Did he miss her? She opened the door and gasped. Was it Kenny? …Of corse it wasn't.

…

…It was better.

She put her hand to her mouth in shock. It couldn't be… it just couldn't be. But it was. Standing there directly in front of her, was the love of her life!

The figure in front of her shivered. His cloths wet and soaking, his hair drowned, and his face blue but still so vividly in her memory. He lifted up his head his, his eyes almost popping out of their sockets when he noticed the beautiful girl standing in front him. He was just as shocked as she was.

"Ash?" she whispered.

"Dawn?" he beamed. "I-I can we come in? Please."

"O-of corse!" She moved out of the way so that he could come in. But to her surprise 2 more figures entered.

Ash introduced them.

Brooke… his wife.

And…

Jie… **their** son.

Ash looked her in the eyes, the same emotion filling them as the night he confessed.

So here she was. In the middle of a girl's worst nightmare. Letting into her house the love of her life… and his wife.


End file.
